


By Your Side

by celestallison, hereallylikednewt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt Stiles, Overprotective Malia, Protective Malia, Stiles has epilepsy, Worried Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestallison/pseuds/celestallison, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereallylikednewt/pseuds/hereallylikednewt
Summary: After the events of the Nogitsune, Stiles starts suffering from seizures. Malia Tate is always the one to know first, as her connection to her anchor allows her to feel it before it happens, which is both a curse and a blessing. (Co-written with Celestallison.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is by Wholockedsupermerlin (Malialeiaoswald on Tumblr)

** Chapter One **

 

** Set After 3x24 The Divine Move **

****

Malia Tate woke early, as the sun beamed through Stiles Stilinski’s thin blinds; she blinked to get her eyes used to the new light. She stretched her one arm up, the other was wrapped around Stiles’s, tightly held within his grasp as he snored peacefully. She chuckled at him, his mouth was open agape and drool was dripping out of his onto his cheek, Malia didn’t know what she had done to deserve such a goofball, but she loved him for all his imperfections, like he did with her.

 

Malia managed to free her hand from his grasp and sit up, placing her bare feet on his carpeted flooring; she stood up, twisting to face him; she kissed his brown locks, before quietly _tiptoeing_ out of the room, down the stairs.

 

“Malia?” Sheriff Stilinski was in the kitchen, fully dressed in his uniform holding his keys, it was clear he was home from a late night shift, “I didn’t know you were over.”

 

 “I’ve stayed every night, for the last three weeks.” She stated, the Sheriff hesitated before nodding.

 

“Of course you have,” he said with a shaken voice, he couldn’t believe his son was so grown up. “Hungry?”

 

“I always make pancakes; it’s the only thing I remember how to make,” she said walking in, he beamed at her.

 

“That’s okay sweetheart; I can teach you how to make an omelette, if you like?” He questioned, she was very eager to learn new things and she knew from her brief experience that Stiles couldn’t cook.

 

Malia was about to nod in response, but her mouth went dry, she placed her tongue to the top of her mouth and back down again, all of sudden, she could taste a slightly metallic flavour, at the back of her throat, it was followed by a sharp jolt of pain at the bottom of her spine; she fell forward, catching herself on breakfast table in front of her, Sheriff charged over, placing his hand on her shoulder in comfort. She looked up at him, as the feeling rushed through her whole frame; her eyes found his, her pupils dilated, “Stiles!” She escaped his grasp and charged up stairs, her legs were doing the work, as she crashed into the bedroom; Stiles was stood up, facing the window, she thought it an was a false alarm of her powers, but then he began to fall, she leapt forward, catching him before he cracked his skull of the floor, “Mr. Stilinski!” She screamed.

 

She laid him down, rolling him quickly to the side with her supernatural strength, before backing up, remaining on her knees as he started to violently convulse on the ground; all the colour drained from his cheeks, leaving him the same colour as his chalk-white carpet, Malia choked on a sob as Noah came crashing in, “Stiles!” He screamed, panic racing through his veins, as he fell down by the side of both of them.

 

“Don’t touch him,” Malia said, her voice cracking, she held her arm out in front of him, “You don’t touch someone during a seizure, you let it happen, the only time you even attempt to move them, is if they are in a dangerous place, he’s not and he has enough room.”

 

“How do you know this?” Noah asked, stress taking over, as he watched his son fight for control over his own body.

 

“My little sister used to have them,” Malia smiled sadly, “All the time,” tears dropped down her cheeks.

 

“Okay,” Noah held his radio to his mouth, pressing down on the receiver button, “This is the Sheriff, does anyone read me?”

 

_“Sheriff? Deputy Parrish here.”_

 

“Parrish, can you get an ambulance sent to my location immediately? Stiles is fitting!” He half shouted, he looked to Malia, whose whole frame shook as she wailed; she took in a sharp breath.

 

 _“Yes, of course---one’s on its way right now!”_ Parrish called back.

 

“Thank you Parrish,” Noah shifted over, placing a comforting hand on Malia’s shoulder; she rubbed the back of her arm over her face to rid her eyes of tears, “I know it brings up memories, but I know deep down, the younger you knows much more about this then me,” she nodded, “How often did your sister have them?”

 

“Nearly every day, it was really bad,” Malia took in a new breath for every word, “Mum and Dad taught me what to do.”

 

“Then what do we do?” Noah asked.

 

“When it’s done, we have to make sure he is rolled on his side so he doesn’t choke,” she hesitated, “After this, if he were to have another one, it would be fine, because we’d know what to do, but if it lasts more than three minutes, you phone an ambulance.”

 

“Okay,” he rubbed her back.

 

“I don’t like seeing him like this,” Malia said, teary eyed, “After everything he’s been through, he doesn’t deserve it,” she looked down at the floor.

 

“Malia, I think this is happening because his body is finally reacting to what happened to him,” Noah sighed, looking at Stiles, as the seizure slowed and his body started to stiffen.

 

“It’s Christmas next week, I want it to be happy,” she cried, her eyes finding Noah’s, “I want to make him happy.”

 

“Trust me Malia, at the moment, you are all he talks about,” Noah shifted towards Stiles, who had now stabilised and was lying almost lifeless on the ground.

 

Malia shuffled forward, placing one of her hands onto Stiles’s back and the other on his leg closest to her, she then naturally rolled him over into the standard recovery position, “I got you,” she whispered to him, she then placed her hand in his hair, combing her finger through it, “I better phone Scott...if he doesn’t already know.”

 

“Yeah,” Noah placed the back of his hand on Stiles’s forehead, “Scott has a strong connection to him...thank you, Malia.”

 

“No problem,” her eyes drifted back to Stiles’s face, she kept stroking his sweat-ridden hair through her fingers, “You’re going to be okay.”

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by Wholockedsupermerlin (Malialeiaoswald on tumblr)

** Chapter Two **

 

 _Running._ Scott McCall was sure he had done enough of it. Enough of the muscles in his legs tearing apart and growing stronger with each step, enough of the pain he felt after running for too long; enough of constant state of being out of breath, battling through it just to reach his destination, enough of the pints of sweat his skin released, he thought he’d had enough of his body being consumed.

 

He also thought he’d had enough of heartache; _the pain, the constant state of being out of breath, the feeling of sweat trailing down his forehead,_ the tiring pain of his body being consumed.

 

As he charged into the hospital bay, he was met by a shattered Malia; who was stood, wrapped in one of Stiles’s jackets, still dressed head to toe in her pyjamas, with muddy trainers on her feet, Scott had barely known the girl a month, but as soon as her eyes found his, she was charging into his embrace, wailing into his shoulder as he held her. He placed his hand on the back of her head, holding her close and tight, making sure she felt loved, “I got you,” he whispered, he drew back; her bottom lip was quivering as she tried to find words, “It’s okay.”

 

“He was fine, we were up last night just talking, we do a lot of that,” Malia smiled, “But we just fell asleep and this morning, everything went wrong, I felt it----I knew it was going to happen, before it happened and that doesn’t make sense.”

 

“It does,” Scott sighed, “We had a friend called Erica, she had epilepsy, I knew she was going to have one; it’s like a metallic taste and ---”

 

“I felt dizzy,” Malia breathed out, Scott nodded; she shivered where she stood.

 

“Here,” he took his coat off, wrapping in over Stiles’s hoodie, “Where is he now?”

 

“Sleeping,” Malia told him, “They’re keeping him here tonight because he didn’t wake up, but they are doing more MRI scans, but his Dad is worried about the bill.”

 

“Yeah. He’s hardly paid off the last one,” Scott held her shoulder, squeezing it in a comfort, “Better to be safe than sorry, I guess.”

 

“What if he has epilepsy?” Malia asked, “What then?”

 

“He’ll still be Stiles, he’ll still be in this pack,” Scott told her, “Did you call Lydia and Kira?”

 

“No, why? You’re his best friend.” Malia stated.

 

“It’s a pack thing,” Scott closed his eyes, “It’s okay, you’re still learning.”

 

“Scott! Malia!” Sheriff walked around the corner, they both turned, “He’ll be fine, they are going to do the scans whilst his sleeping, less chance of him running off again.”

 

“Technically that was Void,” Scott pointed out, “How are you covering up the fake result from last time?”

 

“Well when they see, I just hope they’ll see it as a mistake, might raise some questions though.” Sheriff placed his hand on Scott’s back, “You both can go and quickly say goodbye, but school starts in one hour and I think for one, Malia you need to go and Scott, you’ve missed a lot already.”

 

“It’s our last day before we break up for Christmas and we only have Maths today,” Scott hesitated, “We better tell Lydia and Kira too, but we better do that face to face later on, it’s better than over the phone.” Scott guided Malia into the back, Stiles was fast asleep in bed, his legs curled up and he was holding himself in the foetal position, “So peaceful,” Scott muttered,

“Not like Stiles.” Both him and Malia laughed.

 

“Anything on Derek yet?” Malia asked, trying to change the situation.

 

“No,” Scott sighed, “It’s Christmas next week and well, I wish everyone was here for it, like the whole pack.”

 

“Like Allison, Aiden, Argent, Isaac...” Malia met his eye line, “Stiles told me, she’s hardly been gone a month, it’s okay to still miss her, I’m not the best example when it comes to grieving.”

 

“Yeah,” Scott moved over to the side of the bed, he hovered if his hand above Stiles’s arm, before placing it down and tightening his grip on his best friend’s wrist. His eyes filled with tears, “I miss Allison,” Malia slowly moved over, standing on the opposite side of the bed, “I really do, I miss everyone,” he looked up at Malia, teary eyes, “Stiles blames himself, doesn’t he?” She nodded in response, looking down at her Stiles, “I knew he did and I knew he’d tell you, you’re something new Malia, someone he feels comfortable with. You gave him hope at his darkest hour; you anchored him away from Void and for that I am forever thankful.”

 

“When did our lives turn into a soppy teen film?” Stiles’s tired and rough voice muttered, Malia and Scott giggled, eyes full of tears. Malia moved down, locking her fingers into his hair, his puppy dog eyes looked up at her, a saddened grin on his face.

 

“You feeling okay?” She asked, a calm comforting voice.

 

“I’ve been better,” Stiles answered, “I’m sorry I scared you.”

 

“You worried me more than scare,” Malia told her him, Scott tightened his grip on Stiles’s arm.

 

“Listen Stiles, buddy, we have to get to school or your Dad might scare us,” Scott moved

around, to stand with Malia, “We all love you and want you to get better, you shouldn’t even be awake yet.”

 

“You two get going,” Stiles ordered, “Have a good last day, Christmas next week.”

 

* * *

 

Lydia and Kira were extremely angry that they weren’t told about Stiles’s welfare, but could see that both Malia and Scott were both shaken up, so the let it slide. Lydia hadn’t started a relationship with Malia; they’d only really been forced into conversation, but Stiles and Scott, as Kira got closer to the werecoyote, Lydia had never felt further away, in the end; she was a girl who lost her best friend.

 

“Malia, you okay?” Lydia asked, it was almost the end of the school day, well for them anyway, Maths was drawing to a close and Malia was shifting in her seat.

 

“Scared,” Malia answered, turning about to her, “Stiles is the first person I’ve connected to...ever and I’m scared, I—I don’t know why.”

 

“Miss Tate, Miss Martin? You got something to share with the rest of us?” The teacher at the front questioned with a stern look.

 

“Stiles is in hospital,” Scott told her, “They’re just worried,” knowing Malia would rip someone apart if she was given detention and that it would take time away from her being with Stiles.

 

“Oh I’m sorry girls, Mr McCall, I hope he’s okay.” The teacher answered, slightly embarrassed with her outburst.

 

“He will be,” Scott turned back to Malia, leaning in, “With friends like us.”

The lesson finally ended and they all ran out into the car park, running for Lydia’s car; that’s when Scott’s phone rang, “Hey Stiles...we’re on our way now.”

 

 _“It’s epilepsy, Scott....”_ Stiles answered, his voice hesitant and broken, _“I have it.”_

 

“Stiles...” Scott turned to face the rest of them, “I’m sorry.”

 

Malia stepped back from him, fear and emotion taking over, “Tell him it’s fine and we’re on our way.” Malia told him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by Wholockedsupermerlin (Malialeiaoswald on tumblr)

** Chapter Three **

 

** Set After 4x04 – the benefactor **

 

Malia Tate had never been more grateful to be held by Stiles Stilinski, _her Stiles Stilinski._ He held tightly onto her as she wept into his shoulder, he kept his hand on the back of his head, keeping her tucked up and safe, protecting her from the pain of her powers, the pain of who she was. He knew what she was going through; he knew what it was like to be powerful and afraid of hurting the people you love most in the world.

 

Malia took in a deep breath, that’s when she smelt it, the spine-chilling and terrifying smell of blood, coming of her boyfriend. She drew back, placing her hand on his cheek; blood was trailing out of his nose, “Stiles,” he wobbled falling to his knees, she fell along with him, “Hey Stiles---Stiles---Stiles,” his eyes started to close, “Show me those beautiful brown eyes, please, babe, stay awake...Stiles!”

 

“I don’t feel good,” he complained, “Malia!” He screamed, “Malia! I’m scared,” he shook.

 

“It’s okay, Stiles, it’s okay,” Malia flipped her head around, the chain were still laid on the ground, she bent her foot back; kicking them far away from eyesight, “Lydia! Kira! Someone, anyone!” She screamed, as Stiles fought his battle with his disease, Malia removed her white flowery blouse and screwed it into a ball, placing it under Stiles’s nose, “Stay with me, please....Someone please! Help me!” She wailed.

 

The door finally cracked open and a boy ran down, freezing at the sight.

 

“Do you know who Lydia Martin is?” Malia asked, cradling Stiles’s cheeks in-between her hands, the boy nodded, “Find her and tell her it’s Stiles, just tell her Stiles needs help! Be quick!” The boy ran back up the stairs, leaving Malia alone with him.

 

Stiles’s eyes closed, he fell into Malia’s shoulder; the werecoyote acted as fast as she could, throwing her blouse aside and turning him onto his side as he started to seizure violently, she backed away, standing up and allowing tears to fall. She watched him lose control; his whole body tensed up and moved all around the floor, in and out of his own personal control, as he screamed, Malia knew that people sometimes screamed during seizures, her sister being one of them.

 

“Malia!” Lydia dashed down the stairs, “Oh God! Kira! Find Scott, tell him it’s Stiles, tell him he’s----he’s fitting Kira, find Scott!”

 

“He was fine!” Malia sobbed, “He helped me, everything was fine, he just started....just leave him, if the seizure doesn’t last too long, he has no reason to go to the hospital.”

 

“How do you know?” Lydia asked, bolting over and taking a hold on Malia’s arm.

 

“My sister had them,” Malia answered, Lydia looked down at the ground, “She had one everyday so.....I was used to it, seeing Stiles like this still hurts though.” Stiles started to calm down, his whole body relaxed and he lay still, “under a minute, he’ll be fine.” She bent down by his side, “Lydia, help me, lift his head onto my knees,” Lydia did as she was told, Stiles’s head lay Malia’s knees, Malia turned his head to the side and stroked the hair out his sweaty forehead, “His heart rate’s normalizing.”

 

“You did well,” Lydia said, squeezing her shoulder, she took out a tissue from her bag; bending down to rid Stiles’s nostrils off dried blood.

 

The door burst open, the sound of music gone and the running of freshmen could be heard; footsteps ran down, revealing Scott, Liam, Kira and Argent. Scott and Argent darted over, bending down by the side, “I might need catching up,” the hunter told them.

 

“He has a tendency for epileptic seizures,” Malia started, “This was his second and he’s just fine.”

 

“Well done girls,” Argent beamed, “We better get him to his Dad’s.” Scott leant forward, taking hold of his best friend’s hand.

 

“Ow Malia, Scott’s trying to steal me,” a sleepy and bemused voice of Stiles said, they all giggled, he opened his eyes, looking up at Malia, who beamed down, “Thank you.” She brushed her hand across his cheek, he nestled himself into her and closed his eyes, “Thank you Mal.” Malia looked up at Scott, who grinned at her.

 

After Stiles drifted off into a gentle sleep, Scott placed one hand under his friend’s back and one under the crease below his knee, with Malia’s pushing him up also, Scott was able to get Stiles into his arms, without the boy waking up, “You got him?” Malia asked.

 

“I got him, nothing will happen to him,” Scott reassured her, “Kira, can you help Lydia clean up the house before her Mum finds out? Argent, can you get Liam home?”

 

“Of course.” Argent and Kira said in unison.

 

“What about what happened to me?” Liam questioned.

 

Scott moved Stiles higher up his chest, to keep him from falling, “We can talk tomorrow, for now...go and get some sleep, I can’t imagine what your parents are thinking....” he turned on the spot, “Come on Malia, he may look light, but when he’s asleep it’s quite hard to keep him up.”

 

Scott and Malia walked up the stairs, out of the house towards the Jeep, “I’ll get the keys out of his pocket,” she walked over, placing her hand inside Stiles’s jacket pocket, pulling out the Jeep keys. She walked forward unlocking it, “I’ll sit in the back with him.” She clambered in, Scott then lifted Stiles up, helping Malia slowly guide him back into her arms.

 

“Got him?” Scott quizzed.

 

“I got him,” Malia said, squeezing Stiles’s arms as he lay peacefully in her arms; Scott smiled at the pair, before closing the door.

 

It was a slow drive back to the Stilinski household, Malia kept a firm grip on Stiles as he slept, slightly snoring, that’s how she knew he was okay. When Scott finally pulled on the driveway, the Sheriff was also pulling up, getting home from work, “Scott?” He questioned, Scott jumped out, “Is he okay?”

 

“He’s asleep now; Malia said it lasted under a minute....”  Scott opened the door, Malia smiled weakly at Noah, who walked forward to help get Stiles into Scott’s open arms, “I’ll get him into bed, Lia, what are you doing?”

 

“I’ll stay, if that’s okay with you,” She said jumping out, looking at the Sheriff.

 

“Always.” All three of them walked into the house, as Stiles slept soundly, surrounded by the people he loved.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by Celestallison.

** Chapter Four **

 

** Set after 4x07 - Weaponized  **

 

            Malia walked away from Stiles, the name she read off of the deadpool repeating itself like a mantra in her head. Malia _Hale._ She strolled past Kira and Scott, not even casting them a single glance. Malia _Hale_. Not Malia Tate, not the name she had grown up with, that she had grown accustomed to. It was a mirage, a cover-up. For her entire life, she was Malia Tate, the daughter of Evelyn and Henry, the older sister of Kylie. But it was nothing but a fabrication. She isn’t a Tate, she’s a Hale. The daughter of a selfish, murderous werewolf who stabs people in the back more than he breathes. She’s the daughter of a monster. _Maybe it runs in the family._ She doesn’t even begin to think about the identity her biological mother. Malia’s stomach churns as she slips out of school, and runs into the woods, desperate to be alone.

           

Back in the vault, Stiles was pacing back and forth, internally debating whether or not he should go after Malia. After a few moments, he decided to check up on his girlfriend—or whatever they were now. What had happened seemed a lot like a breakup, which made his heart constrict inside of his chest. He walked towards the entrance, ignoring both the calls from Scott and the dizziness that overcame him.

 

            “Stiles,” Scott starts, holding his best friend back from following Malia, “Stiles you have to leave her alone.”

 

            “I can’t, I need to explain, I need to do someth—”

 

            “Stiles. She needs time to process this. She just found out she is the biological child of _Peter Hale_. She’ll come to you when she’s ready, alright? Just relax. You don’t want to get yourself worked up,” Kira explains, her eyes gentle, “I’m going to go find my Dad. To see if he’s alright.”

 

“Be careful, Kira.” Scott warned, not tearing his eyes from her until she was gone.

Turning his gaze back to Stiles, he notices his best friend supporting himself against the wall, staring at the ground with misty eyes.

 

“Stiles, are you okay?”

 

“I almost died, Scott. The teacher, he was one of them. One of the assassins. He put a gun up to my head,” Stiles sputtered, “If your Dad hadn’t been there… I’d be dead.”

Without saying a word, Scott pulls Stiles into a tight hug, as if he was trying to take away all of the pain his best friend was enduring with an embrace. But, in a matter of seconds, Stiles’s right arm jerked and he fell limp into Scott’s arms.

* * *

 

 Deep in the woods, Malia was walking along the familiar trails she could venture through blindfolded as she had travelled along them many times as a coyote. She recognizes the spot near the stream where she had to fight the mountain lion in order to maintain her claim of the land, and the spot where she had killed and eaten her first deer. She realizes she’s better off this way, as a human. Sure, she has to deal with the crushing guilt and emotions and school, but she has people. She isn’t alone, constantly fending for herself like she had to in the wild. She has Stiles, Kira, and Scott and all of her friends. But they lied to her. Kept a secret that involved her. A Pack doesn’t lie.

 

All of her troubling thoughts came to a screeching halt when she could taste the metallic flavor of blood at the back of her throat. _Stiles_. With her head spinning, she fell forward onto a thick tree, holding onto it to keep her from falling to the forest floor. She palmed at the pockets of Stiles’s sweatshirt, feeling around for her cellphone. Once she finally had it in her hand, she clumsily dialled the Sheriff’s number. Following a few short rings, he finally answered.

 

“Are you with Stiles?”

_“No, what’s going on Mal—”_

 

“He’s having another one. Right now. You need to get to him. He’s in the vault at the school. Make sure he’s okay.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by Celestallison.

** Chapter 5 **

 

** Set After 4x12 - Smoke and Mirrors **

 

 “Oh, Malia, thank god,” Stiles exclaimed, “Can you get me out of these things?”

 

He watched with amusement as she fumbled with the key to the handcuffs, mumbling a string of curses under her breath. After struggling for a few moments, she completely gave up and opted to use her supernatural strength to break the restraints that kept Stiles chained to the desk.

 

“Well, that’s a way to do it,” he commented, “So, are we getting pizza?”

 

“Yeah, pizza. Which is good, I’m starving. I could eat an entire deer at this point.”

 

“I know, Mal… I know you could.” Stiles responded, wrapping an arm around Malia’s shoulders and guiding her out of the station.

 

In the car, Stiles focused on the passing scenery as they drove to the pizzeria, his Dad and Malia’s conversation merely background noise. He was pretty sure they were discussing what toppings they were going to get, but Stiles couldn’t focus on the debate between pepperoni or sausage. His stomach was churning and it felt as though he was about to throw up. He recognized the feeling of being sick to his stomach as a symptom for a seizure. Stiles had obsessively spent an entire night doing research, trying to collect all the information about epilepsy. But he didn’t want to say anything. For once, things were calm and peaceful. There were no villains out to terrorize the town. He was about to go out to dinner with his father and his girlfriend, like a normal teenager. He didn’t want a seizure to ruin their night, but it was inevitable.

 

“Stiles, are you alright?” Malia’s voice sounded from behind him.

 

“I… I…”

  
            “Pull over,” Malia demanded, instantly reaching forward and undoing Stiles’s seatbelt.

 

Sheriff did as Malia said, worry blooming deep inside of him for his son. Although the seizures had been a common occurrence for a few months, Sheriff still wasn’t used to them. As soon as the car came to a halt, Malia jumped out of the vehicle and went to the front. She gently grabbed Stiles and laid him on his side on the sidewalk. She sat back and watched helplessly as he spasmed on the ground, tears forming in her eyes. 

 

“Should I call for an ambulance?” Sheriff asked, pacing behind Malia, just as helpless as she is.

 

“We call an ambulance if it goes on after three minutes.”

 

After a minute and a half, which felt like an hour, Stiles’s convulsing ceased and he lay motionless on the ground.

 

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

 

“Shh, Stiles—it’s okay. It’s alright.” Malia soothed.

 

Stiles turned and rested his head on Malia’s lap, whimpers escaping from his lips. Malia combed her fingers through his dark locks in an attempt to calm him from his episode.

 

“I ruined pizza night, I’m sorry.” he croaked, his warm breath tickling her bare legs.

 

“You didn’t ruin anything, Stiles.”

 

Malia pulled him up for a soft hug. She wanted to take every ounce of his pain away. Every bit of suffering, from the grief, brought upon him when his mother died, to the guilt that plagued him every day from the Nogitsune. He didn’t deserve to repeatedly suffer from the seizures that could rain down on him at any moment. Malia promised to herself that she would try and lighten the burden on Stiles by utilizing her ability to sense when he was about to have a seizure to be there for him every time.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by Celestallison

** Chapter 6 **

 

** Set After 5x05 **

 

            Curled up on Stiles’s bed, Malia listened to the rapid patter of his heartbeat from next to her, trying to calm her own brisk pulse. She had accepted that she’s adopted, that her parents were Peter Hale and the Desert Wolf. Malia had known for a while that she’s the product of monsters. What she hadn’t accepted is that her biological mother is the reason that Kylie and Evelyn, the first family she’s ever known, are dead. The memories of Corinne standing in front of their moving car, aiming a gun directly at them, were suppressed, but have finally bubbled to the surface.

 

            Turning onto her side, she was met with Stiles’s back. They spooned, or cuddled, or did _something_ that involved falling asleep in each other’s arms every evening, but tonight Stiles had climbed into bed without muttering a word or casting Malia a single glance. Malia would have said something, but she was too caught up in her recent revelation. Staring at his back, she noticed a red liquid seeping through his shirt, near his shoulder. _Blood. How had she missed the smell?_ Malia’s eyes instantly flashed a bright blue at the thought of Stiles being hurt. Careful not to wake him, Malia pulled up his shirt until it uncovered his shoulder. There were a dozen little holes, varying in shades of pink and red. Malia recognized it as a Wendigo bite, her knowledge coming from spending nights researching with Stiles. She gently touched his wound, concern brewing deep in her stomach.

 

            Dozens of questions popped up in Malia’s head. Had somebody attacked Stiles? Attacked him from behind, since the bite is on his shoulder? A Wendigo that they didn’t know about? Someone who had something against him? Malia’s mind instantly flashed to Donovan, the teenager who had threatened Stiles and his father. The teenager who had escaped from police custody, who was free, roaming the streets with a vendetta against Sheriff. What had he done to Stiles? What had Stiles done to him?

 

            The familiar taste of blood on her tongue made Malia’s brainstorm cease. Just as the crippling pain emerged in her lower spine, Stiles began to seize next to her. He accidentally kicked Malia in the shin, but she ignored the pain and focused on her boyfriend, staring at the clock to watch for the time. All she wanted to do was touch Stiles, to take his pain away, but that’s the one thing she couldn’t do. Luckily, it didn’t last longer than three minutes. After Stiles stilled, Malia began to comb her fingers through his sweat covered hair.

 

            “Mal,” he whimpered, leaning into her touch.

 

“Stiles, are you okay?” She asked softly.

 

“How do you know what to do? When I have a seizure?”

 

“What do you mean?”  


“The first time it happened… you knew exactly what to do. You help me every single time, Malia.”

 

“Um,” Malia started, “You remember my younger sister Kylie, right? She used to have seizures all the time. Almost every single day. My parents, they taught me what to do.”

 

Stiles rolled onto his back and looked up at Malia. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she reminisced on her childhood, much of which consisted of worrying about her sister. Stiles reached up and gently brushed the tears away, causing a tiny smile to break out on Malia’s face.

 

“Let’s go back to sleep, Stiles. We have school tomorrow, and I really need to pass my math test.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by Celestallison

** Chapter 7 **

 

** Set after 5x11 **

 

Everything had happened so fast. The destruction of the fragile

infrastructure of Malia’s life had occurred so swiftly and so suddenly Malia was still adjusting.

           

It started in her car. Telling Stiles that it didn’t matter to her, because it didn’t. Malia didn’t care that he had killed Donovan. She didn’t really know why or how it happened, but Malia had a feeling that if Stiles hadn’t killed him, he would be dead. But it mattered to Stiles. And when he had left the car without saying a word, Malia knew what he meant. They were over. She had sat there for hours, analyzing every word she said. The words she said that made Stiles leave her behind, like he said he never would. Then she got the call from Scott.

 

Theo had killed him, shoved his claws so deep inside of his abdomen that he had stopped breathing. But he was physically okay, despite the wound that wasn’t healing. He had injured Sheriff and Lydia so badly that they were both unresponsive in the hospital. Malia’s extended nails pierced into the leather of her car seat before she drove to the hospital, per Scott’s request. When she arrived, she had spotted Scott awkwardly standing at the end of a hall, watching Stiles talk to his mother.

           

“Scott,” Malia started, startling the curly haired boy.

           

Scott had instantly enveloped Malia in a tight hug. She could practically feel the tension disappear the longer the hug lasted.

           

“Are you okay?” she asked, once they eventually broke apart.

           

“Physically. I’m fine. But everyone else—”

           

The doors at the end of the hallway burst open, with Stiles angrily walking towards Scott. His dark hair was disheveled and there were dark bags very visible over his pale skin. He barely tossed Malia a glance before he grabbed Scott by the shoulders and slammed him against the wall before knocking him onto the ground.

           

“Where were you? You trusted me, right? You believed me? So where—”

           

Malia grabbed Stiles by the shoulder and tore him off her alpha.

            “Back off, Stiles. He couldn’t have done anything.” Malia shone her beta eyes at her ex boyfriend, threatening him to back off.   
           

Betrayal shone in Stiles’s whiskey eyes as he looked up at her from the floor. Malia couldn’t have cared less. Instead of sadness that had consumed Malia just a few hours ago, anger had replaced it. He had broken her heart, for no reason at all. Before Malia could say anything at all, a crippling pain emerged in the bottom of her spine causing her to fall to the ground, a groan escaping from her lips.   

           

“Lia!” Scott shouted, instantly coming to her aid.

           

Malia shook her head, pointing to Stiles. This pain was the worst she had endured so far, out of all of Stiles’s seizures.

           

“Turn him on his side,” Malia demanded, “now!”

 

Scott did as Malia said, turning his best friend—ex best friend, on his side. Malia watched on in pure agony as Stiles incessantly spasmed on the ground, not showing any signs of halting. By this point, multiple nurses had gathered around, watching in concern as Stiles’s seizure lasted longer than three minutes. Once it eventually ended, the nurses crowded around him, assisting to his medical needs.

 

Malia desperately wanted to follow, to make sure that Stiles was alright. Even though they were freshly broken up, Malia still cared about him a lot. However, there were things to do. She needed to check on Lydia and make sure that Scott was healing. There was killing the Desert Wolf, and Theo too. There was just too much to do, and not enough time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by Celestallison

** Chapter 8 **

**  
Set After 5x16 **

 

They were a pack again, and Malia couldn’t be happier.

           

       She was sprawled out on Kira’s bed, contentedly munching on her fourth slice of pepperoni pizza. Malia was incredibly happy to be in the presence of her best friend again. They hadn’t seen each other at all over the last few weeks, due to Kira’s test with the skinwalkers. But now, she was back, and Lydia had been successfully broken out of Eichen, Scott had forgiven Liam and Stiles had forgiven Scott (for what, Malia wasn’t sure). There were still challenges ahead but, for now, Malia could gloat in their small triumph.

           

            “Malia, we should really go to bed. It’s midnight and we have to meet up with the pack tomorrow before school, to make plans for what to do next.” Kira suggested, jumping on her bed next to Malia.

           

            “Come on, Kira! We just saved Lydia, we should celebrate our win!” Malia exclaimed.

              
            “Wow, is Malia Tate _actually_ being an optimist?” Kira teased, ripping a chunk off of an uneaten piece of crust from Malia’s plate.

           

            “Shut up, Yukimura.”

 

“Fine, you stay up eating your _precious_ pizza. I’m going to bed. Being completely filled with electricity kind of tires you out.”

 

“Wow, is Kira Yukimura actually being sarcastic?” Malia teased.

 

Kira giggled before crawling under her covers and turning on her side, facing towards Malia.

 

“Night, Lia.”

 

“Goo’nigh Kira.” Malia responded, her mouth full of pepperoni.

  
            The only thing that would have made the sleepover better was Lydia, but obviously, that was impossible. Lydia had incessantly suffered the entire time she was in Eichen. Malia wanted to make sure that she was okay, but Stiles had insisted that he had everything handled. Malia couldn’t help the twinge of jealousy that had washed over her, but Lydia wouldn’t do anything with Stiles.They were friends after all, and Kira said that it’s against the Girl Code to date your friend’s ex.

 

Malia suddenly felt disgusted with herself. Setting her empty plate on Kira’s end table, she tucked herself into bed and turned off the lamp. But her peaceful sleep didn’t last long, as the sharp pain Malia was so acquainted with emerged in her lower back. Letting out a loud groan, Malia squirmed in place, desperately trying to get the pain to halt. Kira was woken up by Malia’s rapid movements and instantly knew what was happening. She reached over and flicked on the light, before scrambling to her phone.

 

“Who should I call? Stiles’s Dad? Scott?”

 

“Don’t bother. He’s at Lydia’s, he should be fine.” Malia grunted, hurt evident in her voice.

 

Kira helplessly watched as Malia whimpered in pain. She wanted to help, but there was nothing she could do. After a minute, the pain stopped meaning Stiles’s seizure had ended. Kira pulled her best friend into a gentle hug.

 

“I’m sorry, about the pain,” Kira whispered, her arms still wrapped around Malia’s waist,  “From both the seizures and the breakup.”   


“It’s fine, I’m used to it by now.”

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is written by Wholockedsupermerlin (Malialeiaoswald on tumblr)

** Set after 5x20 **

 

Stiles lay his head back into the wooden flooring of the McCall living room; he turned his head to the side, to watch his ex-love rip bullets out of her torso. The wave of dizziness hit the boy, he closed his eyes, squeezing his eyelids and trying not to cry out in pain. He opened his eyes to see Malia taking her top off over head and placing one of Scott’s on that Braeden had stolen from his room, as soon as she pulled the bottom down, she froze on the spot.

 

Malia’s stomach turned and she half fell forward, the pain intertwining from her healing bullet wounds and the shooting pains travelling up her spine, the warning she always got before Stiles had a seizure. She dashed forward, almost falling to the ground as she bent down to the ground next to him, cupping her cheeks on his face, “I got you...” she reassured him, “You saved me Stiles, you saved me.”

 

“Mali-Malia it’s happening---” Stiles freaked out, he moved his hand up, not able to concentrate on his movement, Malia took one of her hand’s of his cheek, looking at his shaking hand; it was coated with a thin layer of crimson blood, but Malia was brave enough to grip it, holding it tight, ignoring the feeling on his blood on her hand as she held it. Sobs took over her body, she shook and wailed, as she held him close, “Mal—I’m scared!”  The pain ripped through both of them, ever since meeting Stiles, Malia had felt his pain and somehow sometimes, he felt hers.

. 

“I’m here—I’m here, we’ve done this before...I’m always here for you,” Malia told him, “Always and you know that. No matter where we are in each other’s lives or who we are to each other.”

“I’m scared that I won’t wake up,” Stiles cried, Malia’s eyes started to fill with tears; “I’m scared of dying.”

 

“Shush....” Malia reassured him, “You’re not going to die.”

 

“Promise?”

 

“I promise,” Malia nodded, Stiles’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and his body lost control. Malia had to think on the spot; he had a large piece of glass lodged on the left hand side of his chest, inches away from his lungs, she couldn’t roll him to his side and she couldn’t let him loose like they usually did, she had to place her hand over his chest and hold him down on the spot, to stop him from causing more damage from the glass. “Braeden!” She yelled. Braeden ran over, bending down by her side, “Do I rip it out or what?”

 

“No.” Braeden told her, “You keep it like that.”

 

Stiles’s fitting come to an unexplained stop, his body loosened and he went completely limp. Braeden sighed in relief, knowing it was over, but she didn’t have supernatural senses like Malia. She watched as the coyote knelt closer to him, her breathing hitching and her hand covering her mouth, “Stiles...” her voice came out as more of a whimper, “Braeden,” she reached her hand back towards her new friend, “His heart stopped...” she flipped her head back, tears in her eyes, her world slowed down and she shuffled forward; placing her hands on his shoulders, “Please don’t leave me...stay with me!” She wept.

 

“Malia! Stiles!” Scott’s voice broke through, he ran in stopping when he saw Malia hovered over Stiles, screaming and crying, “Stiles....” he bolted forward, falling down to his side, “Stiles...” he turned towards Malia, “I have to get him out of here.”

 

“He’s not---” Malia cried, “He’s dying,” she swallowed the bile in her throat, she fell forward, catching herself on the wooden flooring; her whole frame was overtaken by a shiver, her body then drifted back lifelessly into Scott’s open arms.

 

“Malia!” He shouted, her t-shirt was coated with a thin layer of dark blood, “Braeden take her.” The Mercenary took hold of her friend’s arms, slowly pulling her towards her lap, Malia’s head loosely moved, falling onto Braeden’s open lap; the girl loosely placed her fingers into Malia’s hair, combing her fingers through it. Scott saw to Stiles, his fingers traced around the glass, his eyes flashed red and he closed his eyes, listening carefully, “His heart is beating, very faintly, very...no wonder Malia couldn’t hear it.”

 

“What do we do?” Braeden asked, pulling Malia close in her arms.

 

“I need to get him to hospital,” Scott fumbled with his phone in his pocket, bringing it to her ear, “Kira! Kira.....listen, did you bring Lydia back to the hospital...are you still there? Go to my Mum, she’s on duty, tell her that I am bringing Stiles in and it’s bad!” He cried, “I’ll see you in a second.” He dropped it, his hands shook as he reached under his friend’s back and pulled him into his arms, he pushed himself off the ground; Stiles limply fell into his chest, his breathing sounded uneven, “I’ve got you.” Scott muttered, he couldn’t hold him close, as he had to balance him so the glass didn’t cause him anymore agony. “You got her?”

 

“Yeah, I’ll wait until she wakes up and we’ll get going, she’s still healing.” Braeden said, looking up, bringing her friend in closer.

“Both of you take it easy.”

* * *

 

Malia Tate’s head was nestled into Sheriff Stilinski’s shoulder; she was fast asleep, snoring lightly. Noah kept his arm around her frame, knowing she was still weak and healing, she was fragile and he felt protective over her, he watched her be strong and look after Stiles in a way even he couldn’t comprehend; he was finally able to repay her, by holding her close in his arms, waiting for Stiles to open his eyes as he lay down curled in a hospital bed.

 

Stiles was hooked on some many machines, his Father had lost count; it wasn’t a sight he was fond of in any way. Two blood bags were hooked up, replacing what he lost during his emergency surgery, there was one supplying him with a constant supply of oxygen and a few more the Sheriff’s mind couldn’t understand. He knew his son had been through the worst of it, but he also knew there was a chance Stiles would never again greet the world with his beautiful brown eyes, it was a chance and it was killing him from the inside out.

 

Telling Scott and Malia that Stiles might not make it, killed Noah, but both kids were so overly tired and recovering from personal pain, that they remained silent; Scott had hovered over Stiles’s bed, holding his best friend’s arm in a loving manner for one hour straight, but ran out when the thought of losing his brother had hit him, Noah hadn’t seen him since. Malia had just crumbled into the chair next to the bed, falling into her ex-boyfriend’s Father, crying herself to sleep.

 

Noah had known Malia long enough to realise, she was the best when it came to protecting Stiles from his seizures, it had hit him that very moment, the moment her head fell into the groove of his shoulder; she was connected to Stiles, in a way no one else was, not even Scott. She had imprinted on him, connected to him, when she was disconnected from the world, he was her anchor and that had its perks, but also had its downfall, as long as he hurt, she hurt too and that connection made Noah even more terrified of losing his son. _What would come of Malia Tate?_

 

“Dad--” a rough, broken voice cracked, Noah’s eyes snapped up from the patterned flooring, finding his son’s dark eyes; Stiles was blinking and adjusting to the warm lighting, “Mal--”

“Stiles!” Noah half shouted, Malia snapped awake, scaring herself and falling forward, but Noah caught her, helping her find her balance, they both walked over to Stiles’s bed, arms linked together. Malia crouched down onto her knees, intertwining her fingers with Stiles’s, her eyes met his.

 

“I hate you,” she muttered.

 

“Love you too.” Stiles smiled, he looked up to his Dad, “I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s okay,” Noah placed his hand on Malia’s shoulder, “We’re okay.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by wholockedsupermerlin (Malialeiaoswald on tumblr)

** Set After 6x10 **

The storm clouds that filled the sky of Beacon Hills, blocking the millions of stars and the beautiful full moon finally cleared. The Wild Hunt was gone. They’d won, they’d actually won. It felt slightly anticlimactic, but that was because the McCall back was used to losing something when they defeated an evil, sometimes it was a person, sometimes it was a feeling, but this time, everyone made it, everyone was saved and Beacon Hills was fine, apart from being occupied by creatures of the night. The only person, who felt hollow, was Malia, indeed everyone she loved was alive and kicking, but the one she loved most, would never be hers, not again, she’d lost her chance.

 

Malia’s eyes darted to Scott, who was a few meters in front of her; he had a beam from ear to ear, as he twisted around, watching cars drive around and seeing people walking their dogs on the sidewalk, they were back. Malia smiled, stepping one foot forward, wanting to run into Scott and give him the hugest hug of all entity, but then the whole world tumbled down.

A feeling of utter agony stabbed through the Werecoyote like a freshly sharpened sword, it started at the base of her spine, then travelled up her back causing her to scream out; Peter placed his hand on her shoulder as she screamed, he snapped his eyes to Scott, who put two and two together, “Stiles.”

 

Malia broke free of her Dad’s grasp and bolted towards the school doors, ignoring the blistering pain she felt all over her body, the all too familiar metallic taste overwhelmed her taste buds and flooded her body with adrenaline, making her go faster.

 

She crashed into the doors; her world then slowed down, as soon as her left foot hit the black tile of the school corridor, her eyes found Stiles, who was only a few meters away from the Sheriff and Lydia. He began to fall forward as soon as Malia stepped in, she stretched her right leg forward, sliding across the floor and catching him as he fell, stopping his head from slamming into the ground, he began to spasm violently in her embrace. She snapped into action, turning him to his side, unlocking her fingers from his arm and jumping up away from him, “You’ve done this too many times to be that well practised...” Peter sighed, “What’s wrong with him?”

 

“Mild epilepsy,it’s a by-product of Void.” Scott explained, dashing over, “Well done Lia.”

 

“It’s what I do,” Malia’s eyes found Lydia’s, who darted her vision towards Stiles.

 

“How did you know?” Lydia asked.

 

“I felt it,” Malia answered, Stiles calmed and she bent down by his side, feeling the back of his head with the back of her hand, she noticed the bruising on his neck, “What happened to him?”

 

“Ghost rider,” Noah answered.

 

Malia took his hand, extracting his pain into her, his eyes blinked open, “Mal? You still knew.”

 

“Nothing’s changed there,” she laughed sadly; “I missed you.”

 

“Me too,” he coughed lightly, “We need to stop meeting like this.”

 

“Deal.”


End file.
